Here Without You
by VGirl16
Summary: (One-Shot) A songfic. I don't know what to say, just read it. Pairings InuKag and MirSan. Please Read and Review.


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. If I would, I'm sure I would lie on a sunny island somewhere far away from here. I also don't own the song 'Here without You'; it belongs 3 Doors Down.  
  
AN: Again a song fic. I can't stop writing those and I have no idea why. O_o Maybe I should stop listening to the radio, but I can't; music is my life and so is writing. In that case, what else would be better than a song fic?!  
  
I hope you enjoy! ^_^  
  
*Song*  
  
~Thoughts~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*A hundred days have made me older  
  
Since the last time that I saw your pretty face  
  
A thousand lies have made me colder  
  
And I don't think I can look at this the same  
  
All the miles that separate  
  
Disappear now when I'm dreamin' of your face*  
  
He sat like this for hours; on the green grass, his back leaning against the bone eaters well.  
  
Inuyasha looked at his companions: Miroku the perverted houshi who was trying to make a fire for the night, Sango the taijiya who was sitting on the ground staring into the evening sky while stroking her two tailed cat Kirara, Shippo the little kitsune who obviously had a special liking for sweets since he was enjoying some thing called bubble gum and Kagome the girl from the future or also Inuyasha's 'shard detector', but she wasn't there right now.  
  
Kagome was in her time period once more, much to Inuyasha's dislike.  
  
He started staring on his hands that were resting in his lap. ~Why am I sitting here? There are other things to do than just sitting here and waiting for her to return, maybe she doesn't come back until next week. I can't sit here for a week or even longer. Why can't I just forget her?~ He asked himself, even though he surely knew why he was.  
  
*I'm here without you baby  
  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
  
I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time  
  
I'm here without you baby  
  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
  
And tonight, there's only you and me*  
  
Inuyasha sighed when his thoughts drifted back to Kagome's face, maybe this was the first sigh he ever made or at least the first one he noticed. Miroku and Sango looked at each other when they heard the sigh. Sango shrugged and so did Miroku.  
  
"Are you okay?" Miroku asked as he bend down to look into Inuyasha's face.  
  
The hanyou nodded. "I was just thinking, but it's none of your business." He stood up and jumped on a branch up in a nearby tree where no one could bother him anymore.  
  
He closed his eyes, trying to focus his thoughts one someone else than Kagome, but he failed miserably. Every time he was about to think about something else his mind seemed to play a trick on him and placed a picture of Kagome in front of his closed eyes.  
  
*The miles just keep rollin'  
  
As the people leave their way to say hello  
  
I've heard this life is overrated  
  
But I hope that it gets better as we go*  
  
Sango crept up beside Miroku. "Do you know what's wrong with him?"  
  
"No, I don't." He answered looking up at the hanyou.  
  
Sango faced Miroku with a serious expression. "Houshi-sama I honestly don't believe that you don't know what his problem is."  
  
"Well."  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Well, it's just a thought."  
  
"Tell me anyway." Sango said somewhat angry.  
  
Miroku smiled brightly. "I suppose he is lovesick." The monk looked around to make sure that neither Inuyasha nor Shippo listened to him. "You know, he loves Kagome . . . ."  
  
He was interrupted by the taijiya. "He should tell her."  
  
"It's . . . complicated; I always tell you I love you but you just hit me."  
  
"Because you're a . . . HENTAI!" Sango stared at the monk before she grabbed her Hiraikotsu to hit him.  
  
Inuyasha opened his eyes and looked at the two.  
  
~At least Miroku and Sango have each other, although she acts like she hates him.~ He closed his eyes again trying to ignore the sound of Hiraikotsu hitting Miroku and Sango's yelling at him.  
  
*I'm here without you baby  
  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
  
I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time*  
  
I'm here without you baby  
  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
  
And tonight girl, there's only you and me*  
  
The night had finally come and the fire was nearly out. Everyone was in a deep sleep.  
  
The dog hanyou opened his eyes when he heard a crack nearby the camp. When he looked down he saw Kagome who was preparing her bed for the night.  
  
Inuyasha jumped out of the tree and placed himself in front of her.  
  
"Hello." She said simply.  
  
Inuyasha growled before his face got an angry expression. "Why do you have to go to your place all the time?" He asked.  
  
"Because I have to. I have a family in my 'place'. I can't just leave them alone!" Kagome answered outraged.  
  
"Is it okay that you can leave me alone?"  
  
Kagome didn't understand what Inuyasha was trying to say, but before she had the chance to ask him, Inuyasha already gave her an answer. "I want you to stay with me."  
  
*Everything I know, and anywhere I go  
  
It gets hard but it won't take away my love  
  
And when the last one falls, when it's all said and done  
  
It gets hard but it won't take away my love*  
  
Kagome gave Inuyasha the most confused look of her life. "What . . . I . . . are you drunk?"  
  
"I'm not drunk." He said while he shook his head lightly. "I was serious when I said what I said."  
  
"But what did you say?" Kagome asked irritated. "You said you want me to stay with you although I told you I can't because of my family. Besides, I haven't been in school for one month now! My grandfather always tells everyone that I'm ill, but I can't be 'ill' all the time; I have exams to do and much more." She took a deep breath, but before she could go on Inuyasha took the word.  
  
"I know; but anyway, you can't do this."  
  
"I can!" Kagome said outraged. "I am 15 years old and I don't do things that a dog hanyou tells me. I can make my . . . "  
  
Before Kagome could say anymore Inuyasha had pressed his lips against hers.  
  
Her eyes widened in shock, Kagome tried to figure out what was happening. ~He's kissing me! He's kissing me! . . . He's . . . why is he kissing me? Well, it doesn't matter as long as he's kissing me.~  
  
Inuyasha broke the kiss and looked at Kagome, but all of sudden the girl started smiling brightly. The dog hanyou couldn't help himself so he started smiling too. Contented he embraced Kagome promising himself that he would never let her go.  
  
"So." He started, making sure he had the girls attention. "After we have settled this argument you don't have to go back to your place anymore."  
  
Kagome freed herself from the hanyou's embrace. "We didn't settle this. We only stopped arguing because you kissed me. That's a completely different thing."  
  
Inuyasha's face went pale. "But you liked it!"  
  
Kagome blushed, knowing he was right with what he said. Her eyes fell on the ground like they searched something important. Inuyasha grabbed her hands and squeezed them tightly. "I love you."  
  
She looked up at him, knowing this was her chance. "If you really, and I mean really, love me, than you would let me go."  
  
"But . . . that's unfair!" He stated.  
  
"The only thing that's unfair is that you won't let me go seeing my family!" Kagome stamped away angrily. "Think about it, Inuyasha."  
  
~Damn women. Always making hope and than they destroy it to leave us bleeding on the ground.~ Inuyasha looked after Kagome for a while before he started following her.  
  
When he had caught up with her, he grabbed her arm and turned her around so that she had to face him. "What?" She asked  
  
"I'm sorry." Inuyasha said before he embraced her. "I'm afraid I might lose you, that's why I don't want you to go. I know you have to because of your family and your school thing."  
  
"It's just called school, no thing." She corrected him smiling. "Besides, I'm sorry too." Kagome rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
"What for?"  
  
"Because I'm always away."  
  
He smiled. "It doesn't matter. I love even though you aren't here always."  
  
Kagome lifted her head to look up at him. "I love you too." She whispered before she gave him a kiss.  
  
*I'm here without you baby  
  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
  
I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time*  
  
Sango and Miroku were watching the two lovebirds, as they called them, from some distance. "I can't believe he finally told her. This is so romantic." Sango said and sighed.  
  
Miroku eyed her and smiled. "What?" Sango asked when she noticed the monk looking at her. "You're preparing to do something inappropriate don't you?"  
  
"I would never do something inappropriate in such a moment."  
  
Sango raised an eyebrow. "Yeah right." She answered and turned away. "That's why you always destroy these moments when we talk like friends by groping me."  
  
"Did you say something?" Miroku asked the taijiya.  
  
She shook her head unsure of what to answer she just stood up and headed back to the fireplace. Miroku followed her closely. Without any reason Sango stopped abruptly causing Miroku to bump into her.  
  
Sango turned round and looked down at Miroku. "Why did you stop?" He asked.  
  
"Why should I answer you that question? You were following me!" She shouted angrily.  
  
"Because I'm tired and I wanted to sleep."  
  
The taijiya looked at him for a long time, neither one of them said anything. Than Sango stretched out her hand and after Miroku had grabbed it she helped him up. "I'm sorry, I mean because I shouted at you and all that." Her voice sounded guilty. "But anyway you shouldn't keep following me all the time. You get yourself in these circumstances if you do so."  
  
Miroku dusted his robe off as he looked into Sango's eyes. "I'm just afraid something might happen to you."  
  
She crossed her arms in front of her chest. "What should happen to me? We only walked . . . five meters? Besides I'm a demon exterminator, I can defend myself pretty good don't you think?"  
  
"I know you can but . . . "He sighed.  
  
Sango stared at him curious. "But what?"  
  
"Nothing important." He turned around and walked over to a tree. He leaned his back against it and took a blanket to cover him up. Sango still stood at the same place Miroku had left her. She decided to find out what his problem was.  
  
After she had literally crept over to his sleeping place she shook his shoulder gently. "Are you still awake or are you already sleeping?" No answer. She looked at his face. ~You know when you sleep you seem like you're a nice person, although you're a perverted houshi.~ Sango smiled and gave him a light kiss on his forehead. "Good night . . . Miroku." She walked over to Kirara who was sleeping next to Shippo and lay down next to them.  
  
Miroku opened his eyes and looked at the sleeping Sango smiling. ~Good night Sango.~ He thought as he closed his eyes again, hoping his dreams would be about a certain taijiya.  
  
*I'm here without you baby  
  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
  
And tonight girl, there's only you and me*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well, that's it. It's not one of my best works, but I hope some of the readers will leave a review. Please? It just takes you a few seconds. *smiles*  
  
Just press the button. 


End file.
